heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Holbenilord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes of the Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Holbenilord page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 10:21, August 31, 2011 Hello Have you seen my quest? Is it good? Toothless100 - Talk to me 09:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC)h Not sure if chat works for me. My message is entered, I think, when I click enter, but it never actually shows up on my screen. Might just be cause I use IE7. Toothless100 - Talk to me 10:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I use IE7. Toothless100 - Talk to me 10:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Works fine for me. Except with things like Chat. It's normally fine, until I turn Wikia on :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 10:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Shops on Centro If there are that many, why don't we make a company on Centro that makes and controls all the shops. But we must come up with a name. By the way, since there are thousands of cities in Centro, why don't we just have one shop in every citiy/town. I will have to agree with you on that one. It happens in real life and in many RPGs. I don't want to get in deep on economics right now but many companies go to other countries in real life and make their stores there. In the multiverse, technology on spacecraft is high so chances are, more and more companies will come to a planet to make stores there and earn money. Regards LRSS read this post! Pinguinus impennis 20:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) If you start a game of Project Vigilance Expansion, I'll join in. Could I play as Julius Mars? Pinguinus impennis 15:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm on and off right now, but games can be played over long periods. I'm ready when you're ready. Pinguinus impennis 16:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP! I cant get chat to work jsut says you have connected from another browser evrytime. nope, same as if i refresh yuy168 The head Auctor 20:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) chat works now yuy168 The head Auctor 20:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) WWZ Do you want to start a game of World War Z Expansion? Pinguinus impennis 16:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Bloodstorm Are we gonna start a new Bloodstorm game? Pinguinus impennis 17:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think I want to stay on Scarab a little longer. Pinguinus impennis 17:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Toothless and I think a Medieval Universes Expansion would be pretty cool. Do you want to help us make one? Pinguinus impennis 18:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) OK: first off, for playable species, I was thinking *Human *Dwarf *Alfa *Dark Elf *Goblin *Dragon? *Frost Giant? *Fire Giant? *Kobold *Scorpiad Maybe they should be like the Aians and the Irihil: playable to the DM's discretion. Pinguinus impennis 19:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Probably. Perhaps Magic should be a separate attribute, availabe only to Wizard characters? Pinguinus impennis 19:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Certain races should have a slighty higher Magic attribute number, yes. Pinguinus impennis 19:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to play a game of the Alien vs Predator Expansion when it's done? Pinguinus impennis 20:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Game If you're not too busy today, would you like to start a new game of Heroes of the Multiverses? I don't care what setting or expansion. I just want to play. :) Pinguinus impennis 21:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) OK. Please start a game; you can choose the setting, the player, etc. I have chores to do this morning, but I'll try to get back here before long! Pinguinus impennis 14:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like to test out the AVP Expansion, if you have no objections. Do you wanna be GM, or a player? Pinguinus impennis 18:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Game: Alien Pinguinus impennis 18:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes please! Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Multiverses please. And I'll play as Zemocy :) BTW, is a Repulsor Field permanent? Or does it have to be activated like a Tower Repulsor? Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Not really. He would start showing himself later on. Pinguinus impennis 17:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but I found an abandoned wiki. It's about Fragment. It's a clean slate, no pages at all. I was planning on adopting it when I become applicable. You interested at all in contributing? Here's the linky link http://fragment.wikia.com/ Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 13:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! As a Keraran, or as an anti-Keraran? :P Pinguinus impennis 20:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Why don't you go ahead and create your character while we wait for Toothless to come back online. Pinguinus impennis 21:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) If you like, I can GM a Thayen quest. Any ideas for a title? Pinguinus impennis 21:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) How does Prospero sound as a campaign setting? Pinguinus impennis 21:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You will get a chance to find some pretty heavy weapons, yes. Pinguinus impennis 21:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) New Game? Wanna start a new game? Pinguinus impennis 20:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oooh, spaceships. Yes please. However, I don't know much about these new starship rules, so you'll have to walk me through them. Who's GMing? Pinguinus impennis 20:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll be a Salsene in a Scout-class ship. Pinguinus impennis 20:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Coatzl Weps Yup, I've seen 'em. But to me, the only one that seems exceptionally good is that melee weapon that does 100 damage and ignores 60% armour reduction :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 200 no-miss is pretty good. I didn't really look at accuracy. Five hundred just like that is pretty cool, but with a good enough marksmanship (like Julma's) I can easily score 680-850 with a Disc Gun, or double that on Frenzy :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) If you scored a hit every time, and were Dual-Wielding AND using Frenzy, you'd tally up enough damage to kill 6 Gehennians :O However, no-one will be buying that gun for a while, unless you nick an insane amount of money or you're an insanely good Verplaatsen killer :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. The VO weps i'm making will also be uberpowerful HolbenilordTalk 16:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) An idea Just had a quick idea: next time Toothless is on (or the scant chance the Ping goes Mibby), try doing the braziers RP with him and see what he does. Then we can compare. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 23:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The wireless is going haywire right now and everything's freezing up But I can try :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 14:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Wireless has returned to its normal state so if you feel like it... The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 16:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I just learned that I'm easily able to make minor edits on pages, so I'll be able to play HotM. Would you like to start a new game? Pinguinus impennis 23:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) OK. I'll wait. Pinguinus impennis 14:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Out of curiosity, would you be interested in a Firefly expansion? When you're online and playing, of course. Pinguinus impennis 22:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Burn the land and boil the sea... I've gotten started on the Firefly Expansion, so when you're back on HotM you can come take a look at it. I wonder why I'm even bothering. Viperius is already quite a lot like Firefly... Pinguinus impennis 16:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Now that the Bad Times are over, would you like to play HotM? Could cheer you up... :) Pinguinus impennis 04:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC)